thestargateprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
Sha're
Sha're was a female Abydonian who Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson encountered on their first Abydos Mission. About Sha're was a girl living under Ra's rule his entire life until the Tau'ri showed up and helped her people overthrown him. She was the daughter of Kasuf and sister of Skaara. Initial Contact After arriving on Abydos, Dr. Daniel Jackson was dragged through the desert by a Mastadge towards the Abydosian Naquadah Mines were he first makes contact with Skaara who then summons his father Kasuf leading to the first official meeting between the Tau'ri and the Abydonians. History 1995 When a Tau'ri team of explorers arrived through the Stargate (their first mission), they quickly befriended the local population, supporting and defending them from Ra. Sha're was presented as a "gift" to the team's scientist, Dr. Daniel Jackson, from Abydos' leader her father Kasuf. Sha're pronounced Daniel Jackson's first name as /danˌjɛlˈ/ rather than as /dænˈjəlˌ. Later, when Ra and his Ceremonial Guards were killed by the Abydosian Resistance, Daniel voluntarily remained on the planet to live with Sha're, as his wife as he now for had feelings for her. 1997 After only two years of marital bliss, Abydos was later attacked by the Goa'uld System Lord Apophis and his Serpent Guards, seeking potential female hosts for his beloved queen Amaunet. Sha're attempted to flee but was captured by Apophis' First Prime, Teal'c, and brought before Apophis who hypnotized her with his Kara'kesh. Apophis, on first sight, desired Sha're for her beauty. After being knocked unconscious, Sha're was kidnapped and brought to Chulak, with Skaara. She was separated from him and, after being stripped, bathed, and dressed in a diaphanous gown, Sha're was kept in a chamber with other women, all potential applicants hosts for Amaunet. Following Amaunet originally rejecting Airman Carol Weterings's rejection which also resulted in Weterings's death at the hands of Apophis, Teal'c selected Sha're and she was brought to Apophis. Sha're struggled all the way, which Apophis admired and which furthered his attraction. Sha're was once again hypnotized with Apophis' Kara kesh and was promptly stripped naked before being placed upon an altar like all of the others. Amaunet who was residing in the body of Jaffa Priestess, Yametha was brought out and was pleased with the potential host before taking control of Sha're's body much to her own horror with Sha're screaming in horror while Teal'c, Apophis's First Prime looked on, obviously disgusted with what was going on. After failing to rescue Sha're who had since become Amaunet's host with Sha're's own original consciousness being suppressed, Daniel, who by this time had returned to Earth, resolved to stay with Stargate Command, to continue his search which also resulted in him joining SG-1, the SGC's flagship team. This search would go on for two and a half years. 1998 With Amaunet still controlling her, Sha're was forced to mate with Apophis' host and became pregnant with their son: a Harcesis, a human child of Goa'uld parents who possessed all Goa'uld knowledge, a creature whose existence was forbidden. Apophis wished the child to be his new host, and so hid Sha're away on Abydos so the child's existence wouldn't be revealed to his enemies. At this time Sha're regained control of her body -- her symbiote, Amaunet, was forced to sleep or risk killing the unborn child. In the final stages of her pregnancy, Sha're was found by Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Sha're planned to return with them to Stargate Command to ensure the child's safety, surrender Amaunet's Goa'uld knowledge, and possibly find a way to suppress the symbiote permanently. As they arrived at the Stargate, however, Heru'ur, seeking to capture Amaunet and the child, arrived in his ship. Fleeing from Heru'ur, they hid in the cave where they once hid from Ra. The shock of Heru'ur's arrival induced labor, forcing Sha're to birth, and Amaunet regained control. She then demanded that Jackson hand over the child. At that moment Teal'c, disguised as a Horus Guard, arrived and said that Heru'ur would take the child and then stunned her with a Zat'nik'tel. Amaunet later passed this disinformation on to Apophis with the two later leaving through the Stargate while SG-1 watched from their hiding place. 1999 Sha're/Amaunet played an indirect role when SG-1 is forced to participate in the Trial of Ra, a test carried out by those seeking to serve Ra. Although it is revealed that SG-1 was tricked into going to that planet by a fake Tok'ra agent in contact with Ra's former mate, Mat, Mat reveals that she was informed of SG-1's role in Ra's death by Amaunet. However, the confrontation between Mat and SG-1 suggests that Sha're was able to deceive Amaunet about various crucial details of Ra's death, as Mat believes that O'Neill was the only person directly involved in Ra's death and that Daniel Jackson was a medical doctor. Following the fall of Apophis, Amaunet declared allegiance to Heru'ur, and, a year after her son's birth, led a Horus Guard squad to Abydos to find him. The effort succeeded and Amaunet took many Abydonians back to their base as slaves. Stargate Command military personnel led a rescue effort but not in time to stop Amaunet from sending her son away with one of her handmaidens to a sanctuary on Kheb, where she hoped the System Lords wouldn't find him. As Amaunet's forces were decimated, Dr. Daniel Jackson confronted her in her tent, and desperately tried to reach Sha're. Amaunet attacked Daniel with her Kara kesh, but before she could kill him, Teal'c arrived and shot Sha're with a staff weapon. Sha're managed to send Daniel a message through the Kara'kesh about the Harcesis child and his location. Amaunet, the symbiote, died first, allowing Sha're to regain dominance in the last moments of her life, which she used to tell Daniel she loved him. Sha're was then buried on Abydos. Navigation Category:Human Category:Abydonians Category:Female